


A Good Show

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome, Threesome or Moresome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-30
Updated: 2006-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Hermione watches





	A Good Show

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“I didn’t say you could move, Weasley.”

 

“Sorry, Mistress.”

 

“Not good enough,” Pansy said with some amusement before she hit his arse with the small whip that was her favorite.

 

“Bloody hell,” Harry cursed as he struggled against the ropes around his ankles. His wrists were secured above his head with magic, but she’d used rough rope to tie his feet to either side of the bed. Ron was kneeling between his legs, blue eyes bright with lust, his lips right above the head of his cock. He could feel warm breath on his erection every time Ron exhaled, his best friend deliberately licking his lips and letting his tongue barely graze him.

 

“Watch your mouth, Potter,” Pansy threatened, her words accompanied by a sharp sting to his thigh.

 

“Perhaps you should find another use for it, Pansy” a helpful voice spoke from the large chair beside the bed.

 

Harry rolled his head, green eyes catching brown as his wife winked at him before blowing him a kiss. Hermione was sprawled in the chair, her hand stroking her cunt as she watched their best friends torture and tease him. Seeing the juices glistening on her lips, he shifted on the bed, giving her his best ‘let me taste you’ look. She had the audacity to laugh at him, shaking her head, causing her long curly brown hair to fall around her pretty face.

 

“Don’t give me that look, love,” she scolded as her fingers began to ease into her wet cunt. “You said we could do _anything_ for my birthday, remember?”

 

“I didn’t know you just wanted to watch,” he grumbled playfully.

 

“Suck his cock,” Pansy instructed Ron, winking at Hermione when her husband eagerly began to lick and suck Harry’s erection. Moving to stand beside the brunette, she ran her hand across her breasts, squeezing gently, letting Harry have a perfect view of her touching his wife. Letting her fingers drifted between Hermione’s legs, they shared a deep kiss as she stroked her, getting them nice and wet.

 

“Fuck,” Ron muttered as he watched his wife fingering his best friend. Hermione was moving against Pansy’s hand, their kiss familiar and erotic. Stroking Harry’s cock, he stared at the two beautiful women, not sure what he wanted to look at most. Harry’s flushed and sweaty face or their wives playing with each other. The decision was made for him when Pansy walked back to the bed, running her wet fingers along Harry’s lips.

 

“That’s a good boy. Suck my fingers,” Pansy urged him huskily. She moved her whip between her legs, letting the leather slide along her wet lips as Harry licked Hermione’s juices from her fingers. Watching his tongue, she began rubbing harder. Her eyes moved along his bare chest to find Ron. Her husband was moving his head up and down, licking and slurping, his hand stroking Harry’s length. Looking back at Hermione, she received a nod of permission before moving to straddle Harry’s face. “Make me come and I might give you permission to come as well.”

 

Harry lapped at her juices, his tongue licking from her clit to her arse before entering her cunt. He could hear Hermione moaning softly as Pansy began to move on his face. Hard wet leather circled his nipples and lower abdomen before she struck him. Gasping at the unexpected feeling, his fingernails dug into his palm as he continued fucking her with his tongue. Ron was squeezing his balls, tracing his slit with his tongue before sucking hard. His hips arched up, sending his cock into Ron’s throat as he came.

 

Ron choked on Harry’s come, coughing as he raised his head, seed dripping from his lips. Pansy leaned forward and kissed him hard, her fingers tangling in his shaggy red hair. When she pulled back, she whispered against his lips, “Fuck him, darling. Hard and fast. Let’s give our girl a good show.”

 

Ron grinned as he got to his knees, stroking his throbbing cock as he adjusted Harry’s legs. He didn’t unfasten the ropes, though it would have been easier if he had, knowing Hermione wanted Harry tied up. He was her birthday present, after all, so it was only right he be nicely tied for her to unwrap when she decided to stop playing with him. Looking at her, he blew her a kiss and waggled his tongue in her direction, causing her to giggle before she tossed him the jar of lubricant. Slathering the lotion on his cock and then generously on Harry’s arsehole, he began to slowly enter his best friend.

 

“Fuck that tight arse, Ron. Make him scream for us,” Pansy instructed him sharply, running her leather whip along his lips.

 

Licking her juices from the leather, he smiled as he entered Harry with a deep thrust, listening to the raven-haired wizard moan. “Yes, dear.”

 

The End  



End file.
